Mundos Diferentes
by Katha phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un joven exitoso dueño de las empresas Uchiha Company. Un hombre atractivo en busca de una mucama que pueda hacerse cargo de su lujosa casa. Todo se le pondrá de cabeza cuando conozca a Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa que necesita esté trabajo, ya que es su única oportunidad de llevar dinero a su casa y ayudar a su familia ¿Sasuke la aceptara?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Mundos Diferentes

 **Capítulo 1: Sasuke Uchiha.**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy el fundador de las empresas Uchiha Company. Tengo 27 años y a pesar de ser joven soy reconocido mundialmente, además, de poseer una gran fortuna.

A pesar de que mi apellido es muy conocido por el hecho de que soy el hijo de el gran "Fugaku Uchiha," dueño de la cadena de hoteles más famosos y lujosos de todo Japón. Nunca me agrado tener el apellido "Uchiha", ya que esto significaba tener una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros solo por el hecho de llevar esté apellido. Tenía que ser perfecto en todo para enorgullecer a la familia, y mi padre siempre me lo deje muy en claro. A muy corta edad tuve que empezar a comportarme como todo un heredero. No tenía amigos, ya que estudiaba en casa con los mejores profesores de todo Japón, mi padre decía que estudiar en colegios públicos no era digno para su hijo, que yo necesita una educación superior para en un futuro ser el que manejara la gran cadena de hoteles. Sentía envidia de aquellos niños que podían jugar libremente, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que pensar en el futuro a tan corta edad. Solo jugar y divertirse.

No solo no tenía amigos sino que mi padre siempre estaba ausente, nunca se encontraba en casa. Constantemente en reuniones, viajes y fiestas sociales. Cuando me quería felicitar por algo me manda emails o mandaba al mayordomo. _"Me sentía tan solo."_

En contra a las normas de mi padre ingrese a la universidad y decidí forjar mi propio camino. Ya no quería seguir atado a los patrones que mi padre me imponía, ya no quería ser el sucesor de la cadena de hoteles, yo quería fundar mi propia empresa, ser alguien reconocido por sus métodos, por su esfuerzo y no ser reconocido por mi apellido ni por ser el heredero de la familia Uchiha o como muchos decían, _"el hijo de papi."_

Después de estudiar cinco años Administración de empresas y obtener mi título, me encuentro aquí sentado en mi sillón de cuero con un vaso de vino en la mano, admirando el paisaje que me proporcionaba mi gran ventanal.

Ahora puedo decir que me siento a gusto, satisfecho por mis logros, por estos cuatro años de arduo trabajo para poder instaurar mi empresa.

También conocí a mi mejor amigo llamado Naruto Uzumaki, él fue el primero quien se me acerco en la universidad, con esa gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Lo fui conociendo de apoco y me di cuenta que nuestras personalidades eran completamente diferentes, él era alegre, hiperactivo, hacía amigos con facilidad y siempre mantenía esa gran sonrisa. A diferencia de mí, era calmado, callado, me costaba a hacer amigos por mi personalidad tan serena, además de que no sonreía muy a menudo, esto se debe que a que nunca fui al colegio ni interactúe con niños de mi edad, entonces no sabía cómo comportarme frente a ellos. Naruto era muy popular en la universidad, su personalidad resaltaba, su alegría contagiaba a las personas a su alrededor. Y no era solo su personalidad sino que también su aspecto físico, era rubio, de piel morena, ojos azules, alto y muy bien parecido. A diferencia de mí, a Naruto le gustaba llamar la atención. No puedo decir que yo no llamara la atención porque sería una mentira. Tenía el pelo color azabache, ojos negros, piel blanca, media un metro ochenta y un cuerpo bien trabajado, además de que atraía a las mujeres y no solo por mi físico, sino que también por mi personalidad algo "cortante", no entendía por qué seguían detrás de mí, mientras más las rechazaba , más me perseguían. Me maldecía por tener está personalidad tan cortante tan "seca."

Al pasar el tiempo me fui soltando y conocí _los placeres de la vida._ No me interesaba ninguna mujer en modo "Romántico", solo me sentía atraído por sus cuerpos, esas ganas de poseer, de calmar el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo, de calmar esos deseos que me poseían y culminar en el interior de ellas. Después de eso no las volvía a ver ni a llamar, solo era una noche de sexo, nada más. Y así fue como comenzó mi fase de mujeriego. Quizás mi personalidad cambio, ya que ahora tengo más seguridad en mí mismo pero ese "cambio", me gusto. Era un nuevo **Sasuke Uchiha.**

-Ahora que recuerdo, necesito hablar con Naruto sobre ese "asunto." Espero que me haya encontrado a la indicada, no quiere tener que confiarle mi casa a cualquiera.

-Sasuke estaba esperando a que Naruto lo llamara o diera alguna señal de vida, necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible, mientras pensaba es ello no podía dejar de mirar su celular como si esté en cualquier momento fuera a vibrar. El móvil de Sasuke sonó y esto indicaba que había recibido un mensaje.

-Al fin Naruto se ha dignado a contestarme –Estaba entre molesto y esperanzado.

-El mensaje decía lo siguiente: _Teme, he encontrado a la indicada, solo falta a que tú revises su informe personal para ver si la apruebas y si lo haces, la siguiente etapa final sería la entrevista. Yo si fuera ella no me presentaría, no conoce sobre la personalidad de mierda que tienes y lo exigente que eres. Paso en media hora por tu casa, teme._

-Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada adornara su rostro – Ese idiota siempre con sus comentarios tan inoportunos -Era algo de esperar de su mejor amigo, rió para sus adentros.

-Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Naruto llegara-.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una historia SasuSaku para que disfruten. Soy nueva en esto y es la primera vez que escribo una historia de ellos dos. Espero que les guste, comenten que les pareció, si cometí algún error y que me den algunos consejos. De los errores salen mejores historias.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo."


End file.
